


In The Shadows

by Ryuutoshi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blood, BoyxBoy, Dark, Dark Romance, Drama, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Romance, Sadism, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Yaoi, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutoshi/pseuds/Ryuutoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one night. Nightlust wasn't only just a band to Takanori. The band stood out to him, drew him in like a moth to a flame. Little did he know that the people he thought was only just, was something more. Cloaked in corruption, faces that were frozen in time, and the hollowed intoxication was only just the beginning to Takanori's fall into a bloody dark paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

I was crowed in a blackened room that smelled of dark spices. I could feel everything around me brushing against my skin slicked with sweat. His hot breath on my neck only fueled the rising desire inside of me. My head spun full of clumsy thoughts. His Flesh against mine made me bite my lip while incoherent words fell from my lips in a jumbled mess. I groaned into the soft pillow beneath me. I had absolutely no clue what I was doing, but the feeling was so intense. I didn't want it to stop.

" _Mn..._ " I moaned feeling lithe fingers caress inside of me, riding me in a steady pace. " _More..._ "

My hips rocked, begging for more. I opened my eyes through the haze and settled on a pair of black eyes that glowed in the darkness. I gripped the white satin beneath me as he did what I wanted. My thighs quaked with want.

"Here?" He whispered deeply, his voice echoing into the darkened room vibrating the very core of me.

"Ah..." My back arched, my body pressed against him. " _Yes..._ "

I panted harshly as he moved and situated between me, spreading my legs. He trapped my hands above my head gripping my wrists firmly. The bed dipped as he settled himself between my opened legs. I could feel the heat of his hardened length as he positioned himself at my entrance. A groan of discomfort left me as he slowly guided inside of me. It quickly faded into pleasure as his deep growls filled the room.

"So _good_. . ." He licked and nibbled my neck as he went deeper. "So _tight_. . ."

He moved slowly inside of me those deep moans whispered in my ear making my body tremble. I could tell how hard he had to restrain himself, his grip tightened on my wrists almost painfully. My hips bucked gently with his, but it wasn't enough.

"P-please--" My breath hitched, " _Nn. . .!_ " Before I could finish my plea, he started to thrust faster. I moaned loudly as I felt myself reaching my peak.

" _Taka. . ._ " he whispered through a heavy growl.

My name on his lips made my release come faster than I wanted. Warmth filled me as he moaned once more finishing himself off. I didn't want any of this to end, but black spots tingled around the corners of my eyes and sleep called to me. I gladly accepted, falling into a deep slumber of confusion.

I couldn't remember anything before this moment, part of me didn't want to, but I knew that reality would soon greet me and there was no way I could stop that from happening.

_**-Earlier that evening-** _

Music rumbled through my ears as my body swayed to the beat. This band wasn't like any other I've listened to. The sound they played filled my system as I jumped, yelled and sang along to each song.

Nightlust.

The way I was drawn to them was almost unnatural. The world muted the moment the guitarist Aoi stepped to the front stage. I couldn't help my stare as his fingers strummed soulfully, expertly plucking each string of his guitar. The song was a soft hum when he then looked out into the crowd, eyes cold and distant. Our gazes locked in a deep embrace making my body still in an instant, a blush spreading warmth against my cheeks. I thought maybe it was my imagination, but I never once looked away even as he did to start playing once more.

The crowd around me was crazy, and even as the band exited the stage they stayed just as wild. They were getting out of control, pushing to get back stage and meet the band. I fought to get out and was having a hard time with all these people around. Someone pushed me hard and my back hit a solid wall knocking the air out of me. But to my right was what looked like an exit. Checking the knob, it rattled and twisted under my fingers. Surprisingly, the door flew open and closed quickly behind me. I fell into a warm embrace, but staggered back in fear of what I had gotten myself into.

My throat was dry and as I looked up I had to catch myself from fainting. Aoi stood in front of me and as I opened my mouth to speak, his hand was quickly placed over my mouth.

"Don't scream." His eyes glowed, his voice deep and alluring. "Here."

A bottle of water was placed in my hand and I drank hungrily. "T-Thanks."

He looked distracted, "You need to leave."

I couldn't take my eyes away from him, the warning in his eyes made me turn for the door. I slightly opened it only to have his warm body move closer placing a hand on the door stopping me.

"Maybe that isn't a good idea." He sighed, saying that more to himself than me. I turned to look at him, words catching in my throat. I tried hard to remember how to breathe. A smirk spread playfully on his lips, "What's your name?"

"Takanori." Blood rushed through my ears as my heart beat rapidly against my chest, I'm sure he could hear. I blushed as he smiled wider a mischievous glint touching his eyes.

"Come with me." He suddenly grabbed my hand and led me out of what seemed like a closet of some sort.

I didn't question him as I was pulled from the room. I was amazed at what was happening and too excited from being in close proximity with one of my admirers. Cool air nipped at the bare parts of my skin as we made it across the road to what looked like a vacant building. Its glossy black brick exterior gleamed under the streetlights, the windows were tinted so darkly, I couldn't see anything but my own reflection.

Loud music filled my ears as we entered and I couldn't help but cling to Aoi's hand tighter. The people didn't look inviting at all, dressed in heavy black fabric that swept the floors as they danced. Hair was flung in every direction to the hurried beat of the music that screamed through the speakers. Aoi pulled me over to a section that was marked 'Private', and sat me down on one of the red cushioned chairs.

Aoi lowered himself, his lips placed at my ear making my body shudder only slightly, "Would you like something to drink?"

I could only nod to the question. I watched Aoi's lean body disappear behind the black curtains before slightly calming myself with a slow sigh. I gathered my new surroundings thankful that in this part of the place there was only a low rumble of the music outside. Two guys were seated beside me, one with sea green eyes and a mask that covered the half of his face, and the other had dark amber set eyes and long blonde hair that dusted his shoulders.

"Who brought you here?" the one with amber eyes spoke. His beautifully crafted lips curved into a disappointed frown. I was too afraid to speak, my mind slowly realizing that I was with the band. "You shouldn't be here."

The warning was clear in his voice and concerned me. Aoi slowly walked back into the area, making me jump. He put two glasses on the table in front of me, giving an angry glare to the guy. "What are you doing, Uru?"

He leaned, his golden locks falling gracefully over his shoulders, "I hope you know what you're doing." He looked deeply at me before giving his attention to Aoi raising a slim brow.

"Get out." Aoi sat beside me, leaving me in a jumbled mess of confusion.

The two guys quietly left leaving me alone with Aoi. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry." He grabbed the glass holding it out for me, "Here. Drink."

I was skeptical. The drink was lime green in color and smelled sickly sweet, "What... is it?"

He watched me closely, that smooth smirk once again claiming his lips. "The drink is called Miasma." His lips touched the frosted glass, tossing it back in one gulp. "It's good."

I downed the drink just as he did. It was sweet, like sour apple, burning my throat in the best way as it slithered down. "Thank you."

"No problem." A sinister smile tugged at his lips.

My body swayed lightly a hot sweat breaking out on my forehead. I felt sluggish as I tried to stand the drink unsettling my stomach. "B...Bathroom."

He chuckled darkly grabbing my hand pulling me in some direction. My vision blurred as we walked when suddenly I fell back against something soft. A bed?

"Aoi--"

He silenced me with a kiss. "Quiet." He placed light licks against the base of my neck. "You want this don't you?"

_Yes. But not like this._

.. ƸӜƷ ..


End file.
